thg_wikis_fangamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Why was this wiki created?
Hey guys! As you may have seen, yes, this is a wiki created for the Hunger Games Wiki's many fangames. We (Me and Mia) were kinda sad, that a lot of people seem to leave The Hunger Games wiki and many people seem to believe that the wiki is falling to pieces cause of drama and such. But we didn't want to go down without a fight. What started as a silly joke is now an actual wiki. We know that THG is "flooded" with games as some people say. We wanted a place where us silly internet-friends can meet up and write out our wildest game-dreams. We wanted a place where games are not looked down on. We wanted a place with a lot of good writers, a lot of good tributes and a lot of memorable times. This is why we are here. We are scared of failing. We know that not many users will join in the first place. Stuff may fall apart on here, but we wanted to try! Wanted to do something! For the people who really just like to write the games! This wiki is a wiki for the people who are just passionate about fanmade games. Passionate about writing them. We felt that it was a shame that THG wiki had gotten so "flooded" with games, and that the games were so looked down at, and that there were so many games becoming inactive because of the new users who would join, make a game, and then stop it again and leave. This is not what we are gonna do here. The few of us, the few passionate writers will meet up here for each others games and we will (hopefully) have a great time. And yes, we do know what some of you may think. That this just gonna be "The Hunger Games Wiki 2.0" with just as much drama and such. That is where you would be wrong. First off, we have no chat, and a lot of the famous users on THG won't be here, simply cause of the fact that only gamemakers and tributemakers will be here. We think that when the communety isn't gonna be that big, most drama will probably be avoided. But if we see drama, we are not gonna be very light on it. If me and Mia see anyone making drama and we deem it as your fault, you can expect a week block. If we can't tell who's fault it is both will get the block. And we won't go soft if we see people with more than 1 block. We may seem harsh but we just really want a peaceful wiki. We already know most of the users on here, we all have good intentions, so let's not forget that, right? So yeah, we hope you all will have a great time. We know that this wiki may just go horribly fail. This wiki could be dead in less than a month. But even with that, that month could a be good month. And who knows? Maybe we are writing wiki history now? Maybe, in 1 year, people will still be on this wiki, and it would be blossoming with activity? Let's hope so! Category:Browse